movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mr. Men Show: The Movie
The Mr. Men Show: The Movie is a 2020 American Computer-Animated Comedy Action Film produced by Chorion Films and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It will be released on February 29, 2020. Summary Mr. Despicable tells Mr. Space Soldier when he has a plan to kidnapped Mr. Men and Little Misses. Is up to Mr. Happy, Mr, Tickle, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Lazy and Mr. Tall to save the other Mr. Men and Little Misses before Mr. Despicable will destroy The Dillydale Town. Plot A Beautiful Rising Morning in Dillydale Town, Mr. Happy was greeting to the Mr. Men and Little Misses when he was walking. On the way, he met Little Miss Sunshine with her pet Dutch Rabbit named Ronnie. Mr. Happy thinks she is so famous about her and her Rabbit when she take care of her. Cast Kevin Conroy as Mr. Happy - The Main Protagonist of the Movie. James Cordon as Mr. Tickle Janet Leigh as Little Miss Calamity Grey DeLisie as Little Miss Sunshine - Mr. Happy's Love Interest. John Goodman as Mr. Despicable, An Despicable Alien Man who is the Main Antagonist of the Movie. Johnny Cash as Mr. Space Soldier - An Alien Soldier who is the Secondary Main Antagonist. He is a Leader of his Army and helps Mr. Despicable to capture all the Mr. Men and Little Misses. T.J Miller as Mr. Lazy Leigh-Allyn Baker as Little Miss Magic Jim Cummings as Mr. Fussing and Mr. Clumsy Lewis Black as Mr. Grumpy Christopher Knights as Mr. Bump Cedric the Entertainer as Mr. Tall Jim Carrey as Mr. Stubborn Amy Adams as Little Miss Daredevil Adam West as Mr. Slow and Mr. Mischief Janet Leigh as Little Miss Calamity Dan Canlasta as Mr. Nervous Tim Curry as Mr. Uppity Mr. Lawrence as Mr. Strong Tara Strong as Little Miss Giggles Alan Tubyk as Mr. Scatterbrain Bill Hader as Mr. Messy Phyllis Smith as Little Miss Cutety Zachary Levi as Mr. Rush Teresa Gallagher as Little Miss Chatterbox Scarlett Johansson as Little Miss Sexy Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Nosey Martin Freeman as Mr. Small Ashleigh Ball as Little Miss Scary Rita Moreno as Little Miss Whoops Clancy Brown as Mr. Noisy Lacey Chabert Little Miss Naughty Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Quiet Joseph Marcell as Mr. Persnickety Farris Patton as Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Fun Geoffrey Rush as Mr. Narrator Jack McBrayer as Mr. Funny Sarah Silverman as Little Miss Curious Billy Crystal as Mr. Science Sloane Murray as Little Miss Kid John C Reily as Mr. Hump Kaityln Dias as Little Miss Princess Frank Welter as The Alien Soldiers Animals and Pets Claire Corlett as Ronnie - A Dutch Rabbit who is Miss Sunshine's Pet. Timothy Spall as The Big Brown Bear, A Brave Bear who helps Mr. Happy and his Friends to find a way and stop Mr. Despicable. Samuel Vincent as Stunkle - A Little Robotic Skunk who befriends with Mr. Happy and his Friends. In the End Scene, he revealed to become Little Miss Naughty's pet. Halle Berry as Green Apple - Little Miss Whoops's pet Ferret. Tom Kenny as Finnegan - Mr. Strong's pet Hippopotamus. Dee Bradley Baker as Bunko - Mr. Scatterbrain's pet Monkey. Rocky And The Forest Jamboree Band Members These are the Animatronic Woodland Animal Children who lives in their place, Rocky Raccoon's. They help Mr. Happy and his Friends to save the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. The Forest Band Members Include: * Rocky Raccoon - The Main Lead Singer of Rocky And The Forest Jamboree. He is a Animatronic Gray Raccoon. Voiced by Michael Jackson. * Melinda Chickadee - The Main Vocalist and the only Female Character in the Band. She is a Animatronic Pink Chickadee Bird. Voiced by Karlisa McKinney. * Bouncy Beaver - The Main Keyboardist of the Band. He is a Animatronic Yellow Beaver. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Perkie Possum - The Main Guitarist (and also Bassist) of the Band. He is a Animatronic Blue Possum. Voiced by Danny Cooksey. * Sticky Squirrel - The Main Drummer of Band. He is a Animatronic Purple Squirrel. Voiced by Jess Harnell. Soundtrack # Let's Groove: Performed by Earth, Wind & Fire # Dare To Be Stupid: Performed by ""Weird Al"" Yankovic # Never Gonna Give You Up: Performed by Rick Astley # Hurt: Performed by Johnny Cash (Sung by Mr. Space Soldier) # Shining Star: Performed by B5 # Beat It: Performed by Micheal Jackson (Sung by Rocky Raccoon and his Friends) # My House: Performed by Flo Rida # Me Without You: Performed by TobyMac # Treasure: Performed by Bruno Mars # We Got The Beat: Peformed by The Go Gos # I Will Survive: Performed by Gloria Gaynor # Good Time: Performed by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (End Credits) # Tell It To My Heart Performed by Taylor Dayne (End Credits) Music & Lyric Video * Let's Groove: By Earth, Wind & Fire (Lyrics only) * Good Time: By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (Lyrics only) Shorts The Hide and Seeing Game Rocky and his Friends has a Adventure Little Miss Whoops has got the Flu Mr. Quiet's Daredevil Practice Stunkle needs a Buddy Helping Little Miss Calamity Trivia * Stunkle is a based Character of Stinkpew from Bluesy Beaverton and the Children Gang. * Finnegan, Green Apple, Bunko, The Big Brown Bear, Ronnie and Stunkle are the only Animals to be able to be voiced by The Voice Actors in the Movie. * Stunkle's Cam is similar to the Episode Scene of Surprises. * Rocky Raccoon and his Friends are from Suzytronics1995. * Melinda Chickadee is the current name as her own previous name, Melinda Forresta. * Mr. Funny has a speaking role. Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Strong and more as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The Characters in the film will have and props of the Characters made by Fisher Price. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: ''' '''Sets Promotional Sets Coming soon! Studios Paramount-animation-e1569414066147-700x320.jpg Chorion Films Renegade AnimationCategory:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:February 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Family Category:Family films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated comedy films